What bring us together
by katemi-no-yami
Summary: (Ruhana) Hanamichi conoce nuevos personajes, los cuales traeran consigo mas problemas de los que espera (no soy buena con los summarys)
1. Fighters

What bring us together  
  
Advertencias: este es un fanfic Ruhana o sea yaoi (chico X chico) si no te gustan pues te puedes ir marchando por que no acepto quejas de ese tipo.  
  
ChibiHana: vaya tu primer fanfic, eso es algo interesante  
  
Yamikat: si lo se es la primera vez que pongo a prueba algo de lo que 'aprendo' en la escuela  
  
ChibiRu: Doahou (tarado)  
  
ChibiHana y Yamikat: a quien le dices Doahou estupido zorro  
  
ChibiRu: ven a alguien mas aquí  
  
Yamikat: así...pues creo que tendré que cambiar el Ruhana por un SenHana ¿que te parece Kitsune (Zorro) apestoso?  
  
ChibiRu y ChibiHana: O_O no te atreverás verdad  
  
Yamikat: Sigan molestando y ya verán, sobre todo tu Kitsune bobo...muy bien quien de ustedes me hará el favor de salvarme de los abogados para que no me demanden  
  
ChibiSendoh: yo lo haré!!!  
  
Todos: y a ti quien te invito?!  
  
ChibiSendoh: pues como escuche mi nombre, pues viene. Jejejeje  
  
Yamikat: bueno entonces cumple tu palabra y has los honores  
  
ChibiSendoh: Yamikat no es dueña de Slam Dunk ya que si lo fuera no tendría que pedir dinero prestado a su hermanito  
  
Yamikat: o_O gracias ::grr chismoso::  
  
ChibiSendoh: Cuando quieras ^_^  
  
ChibiHana: se metió en problemas verdad?  
  
ChibiRu: aja  
  
Yamikat: muy bien comencemos con la historia ^_^ (Sendoh tonto grrr) Capitulo 1: Fighters  
  
::Buaaaaa:: 'que cansancio tengo creo que debería de dormir mas'; "¡ay y ese Gorila abusivo con sus entrenamientos me deja sin energía para salir en las noches" en esto es en lo que iba pensando Hanamichi Sakuragi, jugador no. Del equipo de Shohoku, mientras se dirigía a sus clases muy temprano por la mañana, cuando de pronto cerca de donde se encontraba Hanamichi se escucharon problemas.  
  
-"Te dije que lo dejaras en paz, que no entiendes idiota!" dijo un chico rubio que se encontraba al lado de otro de cabello café, los cuales al parecer estaban protegiendo a un chico pequeño pero con unos hermosos ojos violetas.  
  
-"ustedes no se metan, que no saben que es de mala educación insultar a sus mayores" el mas grande de los tres que estaban a tacando al grupo respondió dando un paso al frente para intentar acercarse mas al pequeño.  
  
-"Te dije que no te acercaras!!!!" y lanzándole un puñetazo al estomago el rubio logro sacarle el aire y tirarlo al suelo –"sht, como dice el dicho entre mas grande son mas duro caen, así que quien de ustedes dos sabandijas es el siguiente"- los otros dos al ver como había caído tan fácilmente el mas fuerte de ellos tres, salieron corriendo como si los perros del infierno fueran detrás de sus huesitos.  
  
Hana al ver como esos dos cobardes se alejaban del lugar intento acercarse al grupo para ver si se encontraban bien 'vaya ese chico es realmente bueno' –"oigan se encuentran bien?"- dijo Hana acercándose.  
  
-"si estamos bien" respondió el chico de cabellos dorados sin apartar la vista de sus amigos, los cuales al parecer todavía seguían observando al sujeto que se encontraba tirado en el piso.  
  
Hana al ver que los otros dos no se habían recuperado de la impresión se acerco a los tres y al ver que el pequeño de ojos violetas tenia lagrimas en sus ojitos Hana le tomo el rostro y le obligo a que le mirara a los ojos –"sabes, debes tranquilizarte por que estas preocupando a tus amigos"- al decir esto el joven de ojos violetas se percato de que sus amigos lo estaban observando con rostro preocupados.  
  
El joven al sentir los suaves dedos de Hanamichi sobre su rostro y ver esos ojos tan calidos no pudo mas que sonrojarse –"Gra...Gra..Gracias".  
  
Mientras esto sucedía el sujeto al que habían golpeado comenzó a levantarse y en un ataque de ira tiro un golpe al rostro del pequeño, pero de pronto su ataque fue detenido por Hana, quien sujetando al tipo del brazo lo lanzo contra el muro –"sht y yo que pensaba que este sujeto era fuerte en fin, o es que a lo mejor yo soy demasiado bueno jajajajajjajajajajaja pero claro nadie puede derrotar a este talentoso basketbolista"  
  
Los otros tres quedaron sorprendidos al ver como una persona tan fuerte pudiera ser, um un poco torpe e idiota. (jejeje)  
  
Ya pasando el momento de gloria de nuestro querido Tensai podemos ver a nuestros cuatro amigos caminado hacia Shohoku  
  
-"vaya así que ustedes tres también van a Shohoku verdad?" Hana les pregunto mientras observaba el cielo.  
  
-"así es somos nuevos en esta ciudad, y la verdad es que no conocemos mucho de estos lugares, por eso mismo es que nos topamos con esos sujetos y pues ya vez se desato esa pelea" dijo el pequeño de ojos violetas observando a Hana de reojo y sonrojándose cuando este volteo. –"oye te pasa algo te ves un poco rojo" observo Hana acercándose un poco mas al chico y haciendo que su sonrojo se intensificara –"no, no, estoy bien gracias por preocuparte ..."  
  
–"Hana, bueno Hanamichi Sakuragi pero ustedes pueden llamarme Hana, si quieren; por cierto y ustedes quienes son?" (Déjenle a Hanamichi ponerse a platicar con cualquier persona sin ni siquiera saber su nombre - -!)  
  
-"mi nombre es Tamaguchi Yoshigiro tengo 17 anos y estoy en el salón 2-a" Yoshigiro es un chico tranquilo de ojos verdes como esmeraldas, cabellos castaños, una complexión delgada y bastante alto, tanto o casi como Hana- "pero dime Yoshi" .  
  
-"mi nombre es Oshiro Tenshi tengo 16 anos y estoy en el salón 2- b" Tenshi es un joven quien por lo visto sabe pelear muy bien además tiene un hermoso cabello rubio y unos intrigantes ojos azules claros, mide alrededor de 1.70 y tiene una complexión musculosa-"llamame Tenshi".  
  
-"y yo soy Agisawa Taylor tengo 16 anos y estoy en el salón 2- b" Taylor es un joven tranquilo pero muy agradable, sus ojos son de un color violeta muy expresivo, sus cabellos son de color negro además estos tienen unas luces de color azul; es de complexión delgada, casi femenina y mide alrededor de 1.54 –"pero puedes llamarme Tay" diciendo esto se sonrojo y bajo su mirada para no encontrarse con los ojos de Hanamichi los cuales por alguna razón lo hacían ponerse algo nervioso.  
  
Hana se le quedo observando de una manera extrana a lo que Taylor se sonrojo aun mas y bajo mas su mirada, para ocultar su sonrojo.  
  
-"oye Taylor"  
  
-"si Hana"  
  
-"um... um...este... no crees que eres un poco pequeño para tener 16 anos"  
  
::bonk!!!:: Yamikat: si por fin termine, mi primer capitulo!! , De mi primer fanfic!! (Hace la danza de la victoria)  
  
ChibiRu: No me gusta  
  
Yamikat: Por? Yo que me esforcé tanto en terminarlo T T  
  
ChibiRu: 1.-No aparezco  
2.- No me agrada ese Agisawa  
  
Yamikat: No me dirás que estas celoso verdad?  
  
ChibiRu: uhm  
  
ChibiHana y ChibiTay: (Platicando animadamente)  
  
ChibiRu: U_U  
  
Yamikat: XD  
  
ChibiRu: (se levanta y se va)  
  
ChibiHana: Y ahora a este que le paso?  
  
Yamikat: Hasta la próxima  
  
ChibiTay: No olviden el review 


	2. Getting to know each other better

What Bring us together  
  
Advertencia: Um si no te gusta el Yaoi para que lo estas leyendo  
  
Yamikat: Bienvenidos!!  
  
ChibiHana: estas muy alegre  
  
Yamikat: así es... ^_^  
  
ChibiRu: Y se puede saber por que? (apareció quien sabe de donde)  
  
ChibiHana: Ah! Estupido Zorro! No hagas eso que me va a dar un infarto!  
  
ChibiRu: uhm... Doahou!  
  
ChibiHana: grrr estupido Kitsune grrr  
  
ChibiTay: tranquilo Hana-chan, todo estará bien ^_^!  
  
ChibiHana: muchas gracias Tay-chan ^_^  
  
ChibiTay: Um de nada ^/////^  
  
ChibiRu: grrr y por que estabas tan contenta Yamikat?  
  
Yamikat: bueno...^_^! ... es que a reiko-san le gusto mi fic y eso me da mucho gusto!  
  
Todos: ah... y esa quien es?  
  
Yamikat: QUE?! No saben quien es?! O_O  
  
Todos: nope  
  
Yamikat: bueno entonces hagan el disclaimer y les diré quien es y que hace entendido?  
  
Todos: si  
  
ChibiRu: Yamikat no es...  
  
ChibiHana: dueña de...  
  
ChibiTay: SLAM DUNK!!  
  
Todos: gracias a dios  
  
Yamikat: síganle y les pasara lo mismo que a Sendoh  
  
Todos: O_O OK  
  
Capitulo 2: Getting to known each other better  
  
::bonk!!!::  
  
-"Itai!" (duele)-  
  
-"Hana-kun te encuentras bien; no te lastimaste verdad?"- pregunto Tay acercándose al lado del pelirrojo quien se encontraba tirado en el suelo con unos trancazos bien dados proporcionados por Tenshi.  
  
-"ah! No te preocupes estoy bien"- respondió Hana de inmediato al ver los hermosos ojos color violeta de Taylor se comenzaban a llenar de lagrimas.  
  
-"eso te pasa por andar molestando a Tay!"- gruño Tenshi mientras guardaba un mazo que solo dios sabe de donde lo obtuvo.  
  
Yoshi viendo que los celos de Tenshi iban a hacerlo quedar mas en ridículo, intento dirigir su enojo hacia otra persona, y para su desgracia el único que quedaba era el así que..-"ya Tenshi, en realidad el no lo estaba molestando solo dijo algo que es verdad; no tienes por que molestarte tanto"-  
  
-"tu también quieres algo de lo mismo Yoshi?!"- Tenshi comenzó a sacar de nuevo su mazo  
  
-"ieeee (nooo)"- satisfecho con su labor y con el hecho de que no había obtenido ninguna herida, decido ya ni meterse por el momento en los problemas que este pelirrojo personaje estaba comenzando a ocasionar; además es bien sabido por todos que quien se atreviera a molestar a Tay saldría terriblemente lastimado por 'el gran mazo del dolor', bautizado así por las miles de personas que habían sufrido bajo sus intensos dolores de cabeza después de haberlo experimentado ::burrr::  
  
Mirando su reloj Yoshi se acerco a Hana quien apenas se estaba reincorporando después de la madrina que le acomodo nuestro estimable Tenshi, y ayudándolo a ponerse de pie le pregunto  
  
-"Oye Hana a que horas exactamente es la entrada en Shohoku?"-  
  
-"este es a las 7:45 ::ouch:: por?"-  
  
-"por que a menos que puedas volar no creo que lleguemos a tiempo"-  
  
-"a que te refieres Yoshi-kun"- pregunto Taylor soportando parte del peso del Tensai mientras este todavía no reaccionaba y ala vez mirando con un gesto triste a su amigo Tenshi quien por alguna razón se tomaba su papel de protector muy enserio.  
  
-"oh no"- al ver su reloj Tenshi palideció completamente  
  
-"oh si"- asintió Yoshi con una calma impresionante para alguien en su situación  
  
-"que? Que pasa?"- pregunto Hana reincorporándose por su cuenta  
  
-"Que vamos a llegar tarde! , faltan 10 minutos para entrar y todavía nos encontramos muy lejos!"-  
  
Al decir esto Tenshi tomo la mano de Taylor y salio corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección hacia Shohoku, seguido por un todavía muy golpeado Hana y un muy tranquilo Yoshi quien al parecer se encontraba pensando mientras caminaba con toda tranquilidad.  
  
DING!!! DONG!!! (benditos efectos sonoros verdad? jejejeje)  
  
De puro milagro nuestro amigos habían logrado llegar a tiempo a la escuela (lo que hace el miedo verdad) y ahora se encontraban todos en sus respectivos salones.  
  
2- A  
  
-"buenos días alumnos, el día de hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante. Pasa por favor"-  
  
Al abrir la puerta apareció un chico muy atractivo con un hermoso rostro, ojos del color del césped vivo, cabellos del color de los mas finos follajes, y tan o igual de alto que los jugadores de básquetbol que habían en su preparatoria (todo un bosque XD)  
  
-"quieres presentarte"- apresuro el maestro quien ya deseaba empezar la clase para ver la cara de sufrimiento de sus alumnos jejejeje  
  
-"si, buenos días mi nombre es Tamaguchi Yoshigiro, soy estudiante transferido de la preparatoria de Tokio, tengo 16 anos y me gusta leer y escuchar música; es un placer conocerlos "- basta decir que con la presentación que tuvo, mas su apariencia claro esta, tenia a la mitad de las chicas babeando por el, además de uno que otro chico también.  
  
-"muy bien joven Tamaguchi pase a sentarse a lado del joven Mito para que podamos comenzar con las clase; joven Mito levante su mano para que nuestro nuevo alumno se ubique en su respectivo lugar"-  
  
Yohei al ver que este chico iba a ser su nuevo compañero no tuvo mas remedio que levantar su mano para que el 'Sr. Perfecto' encontrara su lugar  
  
Y así comenzó un aburrido primer día de clases en el salón de 2-a  
  
2-B  
  
-"Ya cállense, ustedes dos dejen de pelear!"- no puede ser posible primer día de escuela y ya tenia que soportar a dos estudiantes revoltosos como Hanamichi Sakuragi y Kaede Rukawa algún dios haya arriba debe estar riéndose de lo lindo al ver la situación en la que se encontraba, pero para su desgracia esta vez no eran el pelirrojo doahou y el taimado Kitsune los que estaban peleando sino eran el estudiante nuevo y el mono rojo, quienes se encontraban discutiendo sobre cosas sin importancia. Así que obteniendo el resultado esperado el profesor continuo  
  
-"joven Sakuragi estoy seguro que cualquier problema que tenga con nuestro nuevo alumno puede esperar hasta el receso, por mientras SIENTESE!!"-  
  
Maldiciendo por lo bajo Hana se sentó y dejo en paz a Tenshi quien desde que habían llegado a la escuela no paraba de tratarlo mal, como si el se estuviera interponiendo en algo.  
  
-"bueno alumnos, como todos habrán notado hoy tenemos estudiantes nuevos; pasen a presentarse por favor"-  
  
La mayoría de los estudiantes ya habían notado a los dos nuevos alumnos pero en realidad ninguno los había podido ver bien, ya que inmediatamente entraron, uno de ellos peleando con Sakuragi y el otro intentando tranquilizarlos.  
  
Al pasar al frente se escucharon una gran cantidad de suspiros así como una gran cantidad de 'kawais' y 'sexies' los cuales se intensificaron al ver a ambos sonreír.  
  
Rukawa quien se encontraba recostado sobre su escritorio escuchando todo el alboroto que su amado pelirrojo había causado al entrar, así es el súper rokkie Kaede Rukawa numero 11 del equipo de Shohoku, esta perdidamente enamorado de ese doahou tarado, quien con su sonrisa lograba levantar los ánimos de cualquiera que se encontrara cerca, además de ese hermoso cuerpo que... 'pensamientos impuros' (ChibiHana: aparte de apestoso, eres un pervertido Kitsune!!), después de despejar un poco su mente de ciertos pensamientos que si eres menor de 15 anos te pueden dejar un gran trauma psicológico, levanto su rostro para ver a que se debían tantos suspiros y sobre todo que estos no fueran en su dirección (Yamikat: con que ególatra), vio que al frente del salón se encontraban los dos chicos nuevos que habían entrado junto con su doahou.  
  
Al observarlos detenidamente pudo ver que ninguno de los dos era mal parecido; claro esta, que no tenían nada que hacer al lado de su hermoso doahou, pero tampoco estaban tan tirados a la calle, el mas alto de los dos era mas bajo que el, pero sus ojos eran muy similares a los suyos en color, claro que los de el mostraban un fuego interno casi similar a los de Hana, su cabello era dorado y parecía ser muy suave, tenia un aspecto muy fuerte el mismo que su doahou tenia cuando era un buscapleitos. Al acabar con su 'revision', paso al siguiente de los dos alumnos nuevos a comparación de su amigo este chico, parecía una hermosa nenita en físico, y sus cabellos rivalizaban con los suyos, así siguió observando a ambos mientras estos se presentaban a toda la clase.  
  
-"bueno preséntense, que esperan jóvenes"-  
  
-"um ok mi nombre es Oshiro Tenshi, tengo 16 anos, soy transferido de la preparatoria de Tokio, um y ah si me gusta mucho jugar básquetbol"- muchos se sorprendieron por que realmente el no era muy alto claro en comparación con los jugadores de básquetbol de la preparatoria, y se preguntaban si el intentaría entrar al equipo con los demás.  
  
-"buenos días mi nombre es Agisawa Taylor, tengo 16 anos, también soy transferido de la preparatoria de Tokio, y mis pasatiempos son dibujar, leer y cuidar de mis hermanos pequeños, es un placer poder estudiar aquí con ustedes, espero que todos seamos buenos amigos"- no cabe duda que al escuchar esto muchas de las chicas quedaron sorprendidas de que un chico tan lindo y amable estudiara en su mismo salón, además eso ya les daba un total de tres chicos atractivos y por consecuencia el salón mas popular de la preparatoria, jijijiji  
  
-"muy bien jóvenes pasen a sentarse; usted joven Tenshi, pase a sentarse al lado de el Joven Rukawa. Joven Rukawa levante su mano para que el joven Tenshi tome asiento"- Kaede hizo lo que el viejo quería después de todo el no tenia ganas de ganarse la detención después de clases y faltar al entrenamiento.  
  
-"ok, ahora usted joven Agisawa pase a sentarse al lado del joven Sakuragi"- al finalizar sus palabras Taylor se sonrojo bastante y prosiguió a caminar hacia el pupitre que se encontraba al lado de Sakuragi  
  
–"ah ya veo ustedes ya se conocen no es así"- al escuchar esto Rukawa volteo su mirada directamente hacia donde se encontraban ese chico nuevo y su Hana. Al ver la escena que se desplegaba ante sus ojos, su mirada cambio totalmente y ahora en lugar de mostrar su típica mascara de Hielo, el gran Kaede Rukawa, por primera vez en su vida llego a demostrar los celos que en ese momento estaba sintiendo al ver como su querido y adorado Doahou le sonreía a ese niñito y de cómo este le respondía con una sonrisa propia además de un leve sonrojo.  
  
Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un gruñido, el cual para su suerte no provenía de el, si no del otro chico nuevo, el que se había sentado a su lado um como se llamaba ...ah si Tenshi, observando esto, sonrió para si por que al parecer no era al único a quien le incomodaba esta desagradable situación.  
  
Continuara...  
  
Yamikat: por fin termine um son las... que?! 12:55 Oh no mis padres me van a matar, bueno ya ni modo.  
  
ChibiHana: oí (oye) nunca respondiste nuestra pregunta, quien es Reiko?  
  
Yamikat: um bueno como ahorita ya estoy muy cansada te lo dejo de tarea, esta bien?  
  
ChibiRu: de perdida danos alguna pista  
  
ChibiTay: si, no es justo si nos dejas morir solos T_T  
  
Yamikat: esta bien solo les diré esto, vayan a Fanfiction.net y busquen en historias Hermanos y Rivales o la de Hana de Vampire Slayer  
  
ChibiHana: esta bien  
  
ChibiRu: (acercándose a Hana e interponiéndose entre el y ChibiTay)nos vemos  
  
ChibiTay: No olviden el Review  
  
Yamikat: jejejeje suerte a todos 


	3. The Practise

What bring us together  
  
Advertencia: yaoi, necesito decir mas?  
  
Slam Dunk no me pertenece aunque quisiera ::uff::  
  
Yamikat: hola a todos!  
  
ChibiHana: um  
  
ChibiRu: ja (sonriendo)  
  
ChibiTay: no es justo!  
  
Yamikat: y ahora a ustedes que les pasa?  
  
ChibiSendoh: es que ya leyeron ese fic de tu amiga Reiko  
  
Yamikat: ah ya veo...Por cierto que haces tu aquí!!!  
  
ChibiSendoh: yo jejejeje nada. Ok. Ya me voy!!!!!  
  
Yamikat: que tipo tan extraño, bueno en fin.  
  
Yamikat: y bien que les pareció el fic de Reiko-san  
  
ChibiRu: excelente, sobre todo la parte de la grabadora  
  
ChibiTay: no es justo Hana debe ser mío ::bua:: T_T  
  
ChibiRu: y hasta crees, enano  
  
ChibiTay: a quien le dices enano, te voy a acusar con Tenshi para que se te quite lo mañoso  
  
ChibiRu: a ver quiero ver que lo intentes.  
  
ChibiTay: ya veras  
  
ChibiHana: ... (da el costalazo)  
  
ChibiRu y ChibiTay: HANA!!  
  
Yamikat: bueno seguimos con la historia  
  
Capitulo 3: The Practise Después de un aburrido día de clases en la preparatoria Shohoku, nuestro querido Tensai se reúne con su amigo Yohei para convivir animadamente en el receso (o en otras palabras echarle carro a Hana)  
  
-"te digo, ese tipo Yoshi es todo un pesado, en cuestión de minutos ya tenia a la mitad del grupo babeando por el y al maestro a sus pies, urg, que tipo tan insoportable"-  
  
-"vamos Yohei, no es para tanto, Yoshi es un buen sujeto, no debes juzgarlo sin conocerlo"- Yohei se acerco a Hana y puso su mano en su cabeza y después le observo los ojos  
  
-"um, que extraño dijiste algo inteligente y no estas enfermo"-  
  
-"OYE, que te pasa, quieres un cabezazo mortal o que?"- dijo Hana mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente hacia Yohei con toda la clara intención de dárselo  
  
Al retroceder Yohei se acerca mas y mas hacia donde había unos arbustos y de no ser por unos brazos que lo sostuvieron este hubiera caído, a un charco lleno de lodo.  
  
-"oi, que te pasa si no te sujeto, te caes al lodo, que bobo eres, jejejejejeje"- al escuchar estas palabras Yohei se puso rojo como un tomate y de un impulso intento alejarse del agarre de Yoshi, haciendo que con su movimiento ambos cayeran al piso, pero gracias a los buenos reflejos de Yoshi lograron quedar a pocos centímetros del charco.  
  
Yohei quien había quedado todo desparramado encima de Yoshi, no se había percatado de la posición tan comprometedora en la que habían caído.  
  
-"oye, quitate estas muy pesado jejeje"- al ver que tan cerca se encontraban sus rostros Yoshi volteo hacia otro lado con un leve sonrojo, mientras intentaba hacer que Yohei se quitara de encima de el. –"que acaso comes piedras jejeje"-  
  
Yohei al escuchar el comentario se levanto inmediatamente, se sacudió la ropa, y se alejo del lugar sin decir palabra alguna, dejando a Hana con una cara así O_O y a un Yoshi aun muy perturbado por lo que acababa de pasar.  
  
-"Vaya que extraños amigos tienes Hana, y yo que pensaba que persona, mas extraña que tu, no me podría encontrar"- dijo Yoshi mientras se levantaba del suelo, con la ropa aun sucia por la caída.  
  
Hana se encontraba observando como la figura de su amigo desaparecía detrás de unos árboles-"el no es así, me pregunto que le habrá pasado?"-  
  
-"um... bueno de todas formas, viene a buscarte por que Taylor quiere saber si deseas acompañarnos a comer algo después de clases, que te parece?"-  
  
-"Claro que quiero!; pero espera ... um ... no puedo tengo practica de Básquetbol y no puedo faltar sino el gorila me va a hacer puré, y ya bastante tuve con la madrina que me acomodo Tenshi en la mañana"- Yoshi se le quedo viendo, por que para ser alguien que había recibido tantos golpes por parte de Tenshi, este pelirrojo personaje, si que soportaba los golpes muy bien, eso si era algo digno de sorprenderse, por que para ser honestos, los pobres individuos que habían sufrido bajo el golpe del mazo, quedaron, um, bueno solo digamos que por lo menos podían caminar, después de 1 mes de rehabilitación; pero a este pelirrojo parecía no haberle afectado en lo mas mínimo...a lo mejor el...  
  
-"oye te vas a quedar ahí parado todo el día, o vienes conmigo, después de todo ya toco el timbre de entrada"- grito Hana alejandose del lugar corriendo  
  
-"si ya voy ^_^"- bueno eso lo sabremos mas tarde no es asi  
  
De lo que ninguno de los dos se percato fue de que una sombra habia estado presente todo el tiempo sin apartar la vista de ninguno de los dos.  
  
Continuara  
  
Yamikat: siento que el capitulo sea tan corto, pero tengo mucho trabajo, lo siento  
  
ChibiRu: (acercandose peligrosamente a YamiKat) oi  
  
Yamikat: dime (retocediendo)  
  
ChibiRu: quiero aparecer en el que sigue  
  
Yamikat: eso no esta en tu poder, Kitsune apestoso  
  
ChibiRu: (tomando entre sus manos el trabajo de Yamikat) aparecere  
  
Yamikat: grrr esta bien, pero no te atrevas a romperlo sino, hare algo malo muy malo a tu pobre Hana, entendido ajjajajajaja  
  
ChibiRu: OO bien  
  
ChibiHana: que pasa?  
  
Yamikat: solo solucionando problemas aquí con el Kitsune apestoso  
  
ChibiTay: dejen review, para que Yamikat se ponga a trabajar en el fic, después de todo las personas que review levantan los animos de Yamikat para continuar escribiendo  
  
Yamikat: gracias en especial a reiko, hikaru y levig quienes review mi historia, para todas, peluches de ChibiRu!!!! 


End file.
